Crayons
by StarrySkies27
Summary: Crack-fic. Kirihara and Crayons. Yukimura and his godliness.


Crayons, crayons

Don't ever leave Akaya bored in a room with crayons. You might not want to see his traumatizing drawings. And, even pictures make Yukimura look good..?

Disclaimer: I don't own POT, unfortunately or Yukimura Smile ™ because obviously that's Yukimura's.

Warning: Yukimura, Sanada, Yanagi, Akaya, Niou, Marui, Yagyuu and Jackal.

"Yukimura-kun, I wonder if you can excuse me from practice..?" Yagyuu asked in his gentlemanliness. He sweatdropped as soon as he saw the smile forming in his buchou's serene face. Mentally, of course, a gentleman should never sweatdrop.

"What is it for?" Yukimura looked at Yagyuu, daring him to answer.

"I-it's just… It's just that the Student Council agreed to raise our team's budget if I take care of the room for a day..?" Yagyuu stuttered.

"Hmm…?" Yukimura's sharp blue eyes glinted.

"Well, I guess I can help you." Yukimura smiled his famous Yukimura Smile ™ .

"That will be helpful, thank you, Yukimura-kun." Yagyuu went back to the locker room, he's going to report to his beloved golf clubs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Yukimura-kun..?" Yagyuu inquired his smiling captain who was sitting at the president's chair.

"I thought that the more the merrier." Yukimura shrugs, took one magazine from the pile of confiscated ones, and began to read.

Yagyuu looks at the Student Council Room, which is now overrun by the tennis regulars. Sanada was standing being… Sanada. Yanagi was busily scanning the data collected by the student council. Niou, Marui and Akaya were fighting in the corner, and Jackal was unsuccessfully trying to stop them.

"Heey Marui…" Niou smirked pointing something to the redhead genius.

"Oh." Marui smirked as well, in response. They saw their beloved kouhai using the confiscated crayons to draw something.

"What's this, brat..?" Niou took the paper where Akaya was drawing. Marui went to Niou and looked.

"…"

The other sane ones specifically Sanada, Jackal, and Yagyuu, was relieved at the silence. Yukimura didn't bother his godliness, he was busy reading some magazine. Yanagi was busy too, collecting the student council's data.

"…"

"…Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Marui and Niou burst out laughing. The three sane ones disappointed for their short silence.

"Look, Marui! Our regular team picture!" Niou rolled in the floor laughing.

"S-sempai..!" Akaya pouted as he tried to retrieve the drawing.

"L-look, Sanada is literally a rock in the drawing!" Marui wiped the tears in his eyes.

"Hahahaha, a dead rock!" Niou continued laughing.

Sanada perked up and twitched. He thought about interfering, but thought that it would probably scar his mind and continued standing being… Sanada.

"S-sempai..!" Akaya continued unsuccessfully.

"And… look at Jackal's hair! I'm practically blind from t-the..! Hahahaha!" Marui joined Niou in rolling.

"T-this isn't even brown. Jackal looks like he got burned. Hahahahaha!" Niou tried to calm himself, but instead continued laughing.

Jackal perked up too, and twitched. He didn't bother stopping the three. It wasn't like they will listen, anyway.

"S-sempai..!" Akaya continued retrieving the paper, practically begging.

"Hiroshi..! Look at your face here! Wait… you have none! Hahahahaha!" Niou still continued laughing, panting from time to time.

"Hey, since when did you have no face..?" Marui banged his hand in the couch as he laughed out loud.

Yagyuu perked up, but didn't twitch. He looked at the others and decided not to interfere, he'll just cry to his beloved golf clubs later.

"S-sempaaii..!" Akaya was practically crying.

"Yanagi, why do you have four eyebrows here?" Marui yelled as he shook his head laughing.

"Hahahahahahaha..! You have no eyes, Yanagi!" Niou calmed down, and snickered.

Yanagi flinched at the comment. How dare they? Just because Yanagi prefer to have his eyes closed doesn't mean he have none.

"B-buchou…" Akaya was crying to his beloved Yukimura-buchou.

"Niou. Marui." Yukimura's pleasant voice made the two guys in the floor immediately straight up.

"Hand me the paper, will you?" He said with his trademark Yukimura Smile ™.

The two didn't manage to finish the paper, but hell. At least they managed to make fun of almost everyone. The two handed Yukimura the paper.

"…" Yukimura looked at the drawing, the other four crowding him.

They looked at the drawing. Sanada was a rock with a cap, with X.X eyes. Jackal's head was shiny, but it was black. Yagyuu didn't have any face. Yanagi have no eyes, just eyebrows. Marui looked liked an obese child with snot gum. Niou was a rat, with devil horns.

"My, my, Niou-kun, it looks like you're a rat with devil horns." Yagyuu said in his gentlemanly manner, amused.

"M-marui! Why do you look like an obese guy blowing snot?" Jackal immediately asked.

The two glared at Akaya.

"BRAT…" They growled in unison. They went to strangle Akaya.

"Niou, Marui, strangle Akaya, and I will give you 100 laps around the court." Yukimura coldly instructed with his Yukimura Smile ™.

They look at the last person in the picture. Everyone looked amused. Sanada literally turned into a rock, Jackal's head got burned in the sunlight, Yagyuu's eyeglasses glinted, Yanagi opened his eyes, Marui and Niou looked at Akaya with a WTF expression, and Yukimura smiled.

Yukimura was an angel in the picture, and it was so good, it looks like a photo.

'Do even the pictures want to make Yukimura look good?' The others, with the exception of Akaya and Yukimura, who was patting the seaweed brat, thought. Their buchou really is the Child of God.


End file.
